As the market for the “Internet of Things” continues to advance, and sensors and information they collect becomes more prevalent, concerns regarding privacy and information overload begin to arise. This is especially true for the connected first responder user as sensor information associated with the first responder him or herself, e.g., personal context information including locationing, biometrics, and other sensors, may be particularly sensitive and may raise privacy concerns. Further, as the number of sensors and other context information that is possible to collect on and around a first responder increases and becomes more prevalent, the need to distill this load of context information into smaller actionable pieces of information becomes greater, as first responders and dispatchers who may receive this information are commonly called on to act on the collected information in a very quick manner, and the stakes involved with the decision to act or not act are commonly high.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method, device, and system for collecting and reporting a minimum amount of real-time personal context associated with a user.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.